


you know you want it.

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, brat taming, cock numbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: the most effective way to punish bad behavior is not only to punish the undesirable action, but to reward the conduct one wishes to see emulated.
Relationships: chris evans/henry cavill/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	you know you want it.

**Author's Note:**

> done for @evnscvll‘s writing challenge with the prompts ‘childhood best friends’ and ‘dancing queen - abba.’

Sometimes it feels like you know them better than they know themselves – like you can predict their every want, need, future action before they can act on them. That happens sometimes, when people know each other for as long as the three of you have, when your mother’s long stopped calling for their own children and instead yelled for the collective whenever dinner was ready, or sunscreen needed to be reapplied, or loud crashing sounds rang throughout the house.

Maybe that’s why this feels so much like home, why Chris and Henry are so trusting and doting and why each moment with you feels more euphoric than the last.

Even when one of them isn’t able to feel much at all.

“I-“ Henry chokes out, voice strained as you ride him. He’s rock hard, each muscle in his body taunt as his hands grab at your already bruised hips. Normally you’d want his limbs tied to the bedposts, keeping him in place as you administered his punishment. Given what you’d decided for him, though, it seems _extra_ cruel to deny him the ability to grope at your breasts, face, ass, when his cock is completely numb. “I can’t feel anything!”

You give him a small, lighthearted laugh as you watch tears fall down his cheeks as his eyes screw shut, his jaw square as he chases a pleasure he’ll never get. “Oh, baby bear, that’s the _point_ ,” you turn to Chris, who’s laying parallel to Henry, fucking his cock into a clear fleshlight in time to Henry’s thrusts into your cunt. “Isn’t it, baby boy?”

Chris struggles to swallow the spit that’s gathered on his tongue, watching as Henry pathetically fucks into you. His words – just like Henry’s – are forced from his throat by whatever in his brain isn’t chasing an orgasm, stuttered and breathy and interspersed with moans. “Y-Yes Mistress, when bad boys misbehave t-they get p-punished!”

A wide grin spreads itself across your face, your hips never ceasing their torture. You’re not even _looking_ at Henry now, denying him the feeling of your pussy on his cock and the privilege of seeing your face as the hot coil tightens in your abdomen. He’s given the bare allowance of your skin, of _fucking_ you - of digging his heels into the expensive cotton sheets and rolling your nipples between his fingers and rubbing your clit – all without the ability to _feel_ you tightening around him as you chase your peak.

“And what did our baby bear do to lose the satisfaction of sensitivity in his cock?” you ask the other man, still smiling wide. You’re _loving_ this, even more than usual; loving the power of having two of the pictures of masculinity fall at _your_ feetand follow _your_ rules and accept _your_ punishments. It’s a power trip of the best kind – one you could live in forever, if you could.

Chris gulps, pupils flitting between your hardened eyes and Henry’s pleading ones. “H-he got off and without Mistress’s permission.”

“And what is my first rule?” You ask, one of your hands moving to graze your perfectly manicured nails over the closer of his two trembling thighs. “What is the number one thing I ask of my two boys?”

“W-we,” Chris moans, “We always have to ask for permission before we touch ourselves.”

You smile. “Good boy…”

Wordlessly you push the toy from Chris’s cock, shushing his protests as you move from Henry’s cock to his.

There’s a moment of shock from the both of them – the cool air replacing the space where your warm body once was.

Henry lets out a high-pitched whine – one that acts as a direct juxtaposition to his broad chest, thick arms, dark beard, and wild curly hair. “M-Mistress, _please-“_

“Don’t,” you snap. Immediately, Henry shuts his mouth and shies away from touching you once more. “You lost the right to beg when you misbehaved.”

Henry doesn’t know which was worse – being unable to feel you but being able to touch as you rode him, or watching Chris receive the ultimate reward while he’s forced to lay still. It’s nearly painful, hearing the skin slapping skin and your dripping pussy and both of you moaning deeply. The worst thing, though, is the _praise_.

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” you coo, one hand on his chest while the other grabs ahold of his chin to keep his focus on you. “Always listening, always following directions…”

You ride him harder now, instructing Henry to help you get off while Chris’ hands tangle themselves in the previously clean sheets, knuckles white as he’s overcome with pleasure.

On your instruction, Henry rubs tight circles around your clit, desperate not to allow the awkward angle to get in the way of getting you off.

“F- _fuck!_ ” you scream as you finally reach your peak, milking Chris’s cock as he chases his own high. “Fuck, baby boy,” you lean down to kiss at his jaw, murmuring into his heated skin as you pant. “C’mon, baby boy, c’mon you can do it-“

A scream erupts from deep in Chris’ chest as he releases inside of you, streaks of white from your pussy rolling down his hips as your thighs twitch – the both of you panting into each other’s mouths as Henry’s hand dances along both of your bodies.

“Beautiful…” you hear him whisper to himself, “The both of you, so beautiful…”

Even though Chris softens inside of you, it’s still a shock when you rise off of him – you gasping at the empty feeling inside of you and him whining at the loss of your pussy around him.

Once your bodies are disconnected completely you collapse between your two boys, all equally as sweaty as the three of you lay on your California king bed. It takes a long while for each of your breathing to return to normal, for the heat to dissipate from your face and to regain control of your exhausted limbs. Only then do you sit up, running one hand through each of their sweaty hair as you speak. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll order dinner. Okay?”

Henry’s the first to speak, Chris much more blissed out as he lays on the bed.


End file.
